unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Locomotion
Locomotion is the thirteenth chapter of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Completing the chapter in less than 6 minutes in Among Thieves Remastered will unlock the bronze trophy Bullet Train From Hell. Synopsis Elena helps Nate to board the train holding Chloe Frazer. Once on, Nate makes his way forward on the train to find and rescue Chloe, and reclaim the Phurba. He struggles his way through the moving train, fighting armed guards. Along the way, he spots a rail car carrying a large green tank, and wonders what they would be needing it for. and when the train comes out into an large open area, Nate is attacked by a chopper. Nate continues running through the train, avoiding the chopper and, at the same time, dealing with soldiers firing at him. As the train nears the tunnel, Nate uses a RPG-7 to blast the chopper out of sight for a brief moment. Before the train closes in on the tunnel, the chopper appears one more time as Nate tries to get the door open, and bombs it. With the train car on fire, Nate quickly gets the door open and leaps onto the next train car. Then, while Nate is hanging on for dear life, the chopper blows up the car behind him, causing it to tumble over repeatedly and get tossed into the air over Nate. Fortunately, the train enters the tunnel, saving Nate from ultimate death from train car. Walkthrough The chapter begins as you shimmy along the side of a rail car. Shimmy to over to the left to the ladder and climb it to reach the roof. From the roof, leap over to the tanker car ahead and use the pipe that runs along its side to make your way around it. Jump over to the next car and keep moving down the train. Continue moving forward and look out for a couple of soldiers; you can take them down silently without causing a ruckus. Head towards the next car where a group of guards spots you. Take them out easily from behind the crates, then head in to finish off any remaining soldiers with hand-to-hand combat. After clearing out the rail car, you must find another way of exiting since the door ahead is locked. Climb through an open window and onto the roof to exit. Quickly rush over to the tarp covered crates and use them as cover from the gunfire that comes from the car up ahead. Look out for a guard that sneaks up on you. Move forward and to the roof of the next car, avoiding the turret's fire. As the turret tries to mow you down, climb onto the roof of the rail car and shoot through the skylight to take him out while avoiding his fire. Drop into the rail car and keep moving forward on the train. While you make your way though the next few sections of the train, you must be mindful of the signals that appear from the top and the sides of the train. At the next rail car, ascend the ladder, but don't get onto the roof until the train passes an overhead obstacle. Run ahead along the roof and drop off of the side to avoid being knocked down by the oncoming signal. Eliminate the enemies making their way towards you, and head towards the car with the tank on it. After passing this rail car, hop onto the tanker and use the pipes again to shimmy around it. This time you've got signals appearing on the sides of the tracks. You'll need to avoid them as you're climbing around the side of a rail car by grabbing onto to the grapple points above. Keep moving down the train, taking out the enemies you meet along the way. Boss: Chopper attack When you jump onto the next rail car, the ground falls out from under you as you make your way down the train's length. However, you're in for a nasty surprise, as an attack helicopter is gunning for you. Use the crates and the side of the train car as cover while you continue to make your way down the length of the train. Take out any enemies you encounter along the way. Be mindful of the noise the chopper makes, as it's an indicator that it's about to launch a devastating attack on the train. If you see that the rail car is about to explode, quickly jump to the next one. Once you reach the large green rail car, get behind cover and grab an RPG-7. Fire at the chopper to blast it out of sight, then run to the other end and rapidly open the door by pressing . Once you open the door, leap to the next rail car and you'll be entering a tunnel, leading to the next chapter. Category:Chapters in Among Thieves